Takashi Yoshimaru
Takashi Yoshimaru is a famous ninja from Konohagakure he is known all around as "Takashi of the storm" and "Lightning Cutter Takashi" for his mastery of Storm release and Lightning cutter. He is the current leader of team 6 being hand picked because of affinity for lightning release much like his current student Koga Suzuki,also being a genius like his current student Ryan Hyuga and to teach hiruki Uzumaki.He is said to be one of the strongest ninjas konoha has ever produced. BackGround Takashi Yoshimaru was born 30 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War to Hibiki and Hina Yoshimaru,growing up he stood out as a genius his talents, knowledge, and determination were considered by many people to be that of a prodigy seen once in a generation. He graduated from the academy at age 7.He was put into a team with Ryan Uchiha and Mayumi Nakamura under the guidance of Sasamori under his guidance the team completed many missions. A year later he became a chunin after he fought and defeated jin Masamune in the 3rd stage of the chunin exams.During a mission he accidentaly killed Mayumi shattering her heart with lightning cutter, this called a great strain in the friendship of Ryan and Takashi. It also left Takashi with alot of guilt feeling like it was his fault Mayumi died.Years have passed after the death of Mayumi and he has become known all over the world for his mastery of Storm release and Lightning cutter. Personality Takashi personality is unique. He has a rather laid back and emotionless personality, rarely shows emotion, besides boredom or annoyance . On his free time he can usually be seen sleeping or relaxing. He is also always late this comes from him always visiting the grave of Mayumi. As a instructor he likes to stress that teamwork is the answer to success as shown when he lectured Ryan Hyuga for putting his teammates life in danger. He also likes to tale storys of his battles to his team.He has a habit of not paying attention when people are talking to him. Abilities Takashi is hailed as a natural genius, evidenced by his meteoric rise through the ninja ranks; graduating from the Academy top of his class at age 6, becoming a chūnin at age 7.Shown how he is able to master so many strong technique.He has been considered my many to be kage level.Shown when he was able to fight on equal grounds with Akujin a extremely powerful missing nin. His mastery of Storm Release Has earned him the moniker of "Takashi of the Storm".He is also able to summon toads as shown in his battle with Akujin. Ninjutsu He is a master at ninjutsu having mastered numerous powerful jutsus.As shown in his masterey of storm release. He able to utilize many powerful Storm Release and Lightning Release jutsus. He is also able to utilize powerful Fire Realease and Water jutsus as shown when he used Fire Release:Great Fire Annihilation and Also Water Clone Technique. Taijutsu Takashi is highly skilled in taijutsu as shown how he was able to take out a group of Kirigakure ninja who tried to ambush him with just taijutsu alone. He is able to use strong style with great skill which is said to be on the same level or to have surpassed the taijutsu master Might Guy. Nature Transformation he is also proficient in several nature transformations. He has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, which he mastered before even becoming a jōnin. It became so advanced that it is an attribute Many powerful enemies identify him by.He also has a kekkei Genki for Storm Release which he has shown to have mastered and has earned the Moniker of "Takashi of the Storm". He is has is also pretty skilled in water release as shown when he was able to use Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique.He has also shown considerable skill in Fire Release techniques,Takashi is also able to use powerful wind release techniques. Bukijutsu Category:Jonin Category:Inushima Category:Konohagakure Resident